Another Crazy Journey Sort Of
by BlueJay Robin
Summary: "Maka has been acting weird lately. She disappears and comes back with bruises." - Soul. When Soul and the gang find out why Maka has been disappearing they make a promise that they will protect her at all cost. Will they be able to face the challenges ahead or will this end in disaster? (Story is better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Soul's POV:**

 _This is the second time this week,_ I thought bitterly, _She needs to stop running off!_

For the past few months, Maka has been running around Death City and sometimes even farther. There are times where she will be gone for almost a week and then show up at the DWMA with bruises littering her small body. This time is different, though. Usually, her actions go unnoticed by most of the teachers and staff but now... Now, I don't know what to think. Her most recent disappearance has sent almost everyone who knows her on edge. This time, Death has become worried about her and even slightly suspicious. Apparently, he had called her in the other day to talk about her frequent disappearances. He had told me that she seemed tense and well, uneasy. She had been hiding it well but her could even see fear in her eyes.

I remember what had happened this morning all too well. I was in science class...

 _Flashback Time:_

 _I was staring off into space and wondering where on Earth Maka had gone. She had been seeming a bit off for the past few days and I was worried about her. Mr. Stein was talking to the class about why human souls react the way they do when weapons eat them when there was a knock at the classroom door._

That's strange _, I thought_ , usually people come right in _. I watched as Mr. Stein rolled out of the room and over to the door that had opened only a few moments ago. The woman who was standing there seemed nervous and terrified. They whispered things to each other back and forth before finally looking at me._

 _"Soul. You need to go see Death. You can't waste any time." I noticed right off the bat the fear in Mr. Stein's eyes. I felt like I was going to hurl as I ran out of the classroom and towards Death's office._

 _I was inside of the room in no time flat. Death had a concerned look in his eyes as he took in my appearance. I was out of breath and bent over at the waist, using my knees for support._

 _"I have a new assignment for you." I looked up at him and met his gaze. The tone in those words made a chill go up my spine. "Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty have already been made aware of the assignment. In fact, they should be here any moment now. Soul, Maka is in danger. I can't tell who's pulling the strings yet. That's why I need you to keep an eye on her. I had gone and taken a look around the city last night only to discover Maka roaming the street. A strange object was in her hand and she seemed to be walking towards someone. Upon further inspection, I saw that she was making a deal with a witch. I'm sending you with the others who know about it to keep an eye on her secretly. Her soul can easily perish if you don't do something." I felt like I wanted to kill someone. Not just anyone, though. I wanted to kill that with who put her in that position in the first place._

 _"I will succeed in my assignment." just as I said those words the others ran into the room and stopped to stare at me._

 _"I take it you know", Kid said. His eyes wore a blank expression like always. He stared at his father who nodded his head slightly at the gesture._

 _" mission starts now."_

 _End Flashback_

So now you know why I'm so irritated at Maka. Though, I wonder if it's even her I'm irritated at. I could be. I don't think I am, though.

"Wait. I sense her soul. It's down there in the alley." Looking towards kid I noticed that he had already beat us to the edge of the roof and was staring at the two people down people. Underneath the streetlight, you could make out Maka's bleach blonde hair and the black hair of a witch. Maka was looking around nervously, she seemed tense and scared.

"I can't take this anymore! It's getting too hard to conceal and I know my friends are getting suspicious!" The witch kept a calm look on her face as she listened to Maka's rant. Her eyes never left Maka's as she started to speak to the young meister in front of her.

"There isn't much else I can do. The process is taking longer than I expected it to. You're not the only one who is getting tired of this. If our meetings become any more frequent the other witches will get suspicious. Neither of us want that." Maka's once exasperated look turned to one of udder sorrow as the words settled in. Looking back up from the ground she stared at the witch in front of her with tears flowing from her eyes.

"How much longer? My temporary abilities are getting out of control." _Temporary abilities? What is she talking about_ , I thought. Confusion entered my mind as I listened to the rest of the conversation.

 **Maka's POV**

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to deal with them for another 2 weeks at most. Here, I'll cast another spell. It should help you keep your powers in check." I nodded my head and closed my eyes. The wind picked up around me as the witch started to chant. Her words faded out as a light blue mist surrounded my body and a dull yellow glow came from my hands. The light faded and the wind stopped as the witch stopped chanting.

"I did all that I could for tonight. Please collect some Warmweed and Wolfsbane. The journey to get them will be dangerous. They're the final ingredients we need for the potion though." I nodded my head and turned around. An image of the objects and their locations entered my mind as I walked away. They would be more complicated to get and the journey to get them will take longer. I was aware of the meisters and weapons that were watching my every movement since they had shown up. My only thought at this point was to get far enough away so that I could talk to them without arousing suspicion from the witch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul's POV**

As we followed Maka through the streets I took notice of her posture. Her hands were at her sides and she stood straight. Her head would move left and right constantly. Her expression was unreadable as she walked alone on the streets. Her hair would hit her face on the occasion that there was a sudden noise.

Her movements stopped and she stood straight up underneath the lamp post. It was in that moment that I could see her situation well. Her hair was a mess against her back and a slight bruise is on her left cheek. I stood and watched as she turned to face our location. She stared at us for a second before lifting her hand up and holding it above her head.

"I know you guys are there. Get down here." I felt every muscle tense as Black Star dropped to the ground. A stray cat ran out from behind the trash bin and over towards Maka. Said girl, bent down and picked up the stray cat on the ground. She held it close to her body as Kid and Tsubaki went down to stand with Black Star. Maka's eyes never left our position as Liz and Patty shared a look before climbing down after them.

I stayed put. Maka's gaze met my own and we stared at each other for a moment before reaching our souls out to each other. I felt a small surge of energy as she communicated with me mentally. The piano music played in the background as we stood in the same room that we had met. Soft jazz music played in the background as we danced. Our movements in sync as we moved around the room.

 **Maka's POV**

I couldn't help but feel at ease as I danced with the red-eyed boy in front of me. All of my nerves seemed to disappear as I stayed close to his body. He wore a serious face that seemed to fit with his features.

"Maka, I'm sorry that I followed you" I tensed up as he continued to speak, "You're a really cool partner and everyone was worried. Now that I now what's going on…" He didn't have to explain. I get it. I would be worried too. I ran off without telling anyone and ended up coming back with injuries. I never gave anyone an explanation.

"Look, Soul, come down from the roof. We can talk about it with the others." Soul let out a sigh as he nodded his head. I was pushed out the door and felt myself being pulled out of Soul's mind as I came back to reality. The others stared at me as Soul dropped down from the roof and landed in front of the others. I stared and waited for them to start questioning me.

"Maka, why didn't you tell us?" I stood in silence for a moment before deciding to tell them. There was no point in hiding the truth anymore.

"It was almost 3 months ago…"

-Flashback Time!-

I had gone on a mission on my own against a witch who had the ability to steal people's energy. She had been hiding for a while and decided that it was a good time to make herself known to the people of Death City. She had been running amuck for a few days and had already made a name for herself.

As I ran down the darkened streets a young witch who was around my age had come out of the alley. She was running and seemed terrified out of her mind. Behind her, a witch who seemed to be in her early 30's had been running after her. A ball of energy had formed around her hands as she chased after the young girl.

I ran after the witch holding a small dagger in my hands. As I got closer to her I noticed something weird about her soul. It wasn't the normal purple color that the witches were. Her soul was a hot pink and was surrounded by a white ring. I was close enough to grab her dress. I wrapped my arm around her throat and stabbed her in the back.

She dropped to the floor in a heap of skin and bones. Blood pooled from the wound as she laid there. The young witch stopped and stared at me in shock before giving me the biggest hug she could manage. I felt a spark come from her hands and enter my back. A dim glow surrounded me as I fell to the ground. The world turned dark as a pain spread throughout my body.

I awoke to the sight of the girl trying to take care of me. A worried look was on her face as she tended to my wounds. I sat up slowly and watched her as she started to create a potion. I looked at the pot and watched as she dumped the liquid into a cup.

"Thank God you're up." Her voice was fully or fear and relief as she sat in front of the bed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know this would happen. I transferred my magic into you unintentionally. I don't have control over my magic yet. I-" I cut her off and lifted her head up so her eyes met mine.

"It's fine", I gave her a bright smile,"I just want to know what happened." She nodded her head and gave me one more hug.

"I accidently transferred my magic to you. It's a new ability I picked up. Now that you have my magic you have more abilities that you'll have to learn to control." I nodded my head and thanked her for taking care of me. The next thing I knew she had looked down at the ground and I had been transported back to the DWMA.

-END FLASHBACK-

 **Kid's POV**

"That explains a lot. Though that doesn't give you an excuse for not killing her when you had the chance." I watched her look towards the ground with a small frown on her face. She looked like a small child that had just been punished. Her green eyes were full of sorrow as she looked back up to me.

"She wa- is so young. She's only 14. I couldn't kill her. She was the sweetest thing in the world. She never stops apologizing. You wouldn't understand." Her eyes seemed to dull even more as she fell to her knees. Her hands went up to her eyes as she started to sob.

"Maka we won't tell anyone about what happened." I gave Soul a dirty look as he spoke to her. She sniffled a little bit and looked up at him. Those emerald green eyes had been filled with hope. I wasn't okay with the choice that Soul made but I would willingly go with him for this.

"Really?" She sniffled once again. He smiled at him and held his hand out to her.

"Yeah but promise us that you'll take one of us with you whenever you run off just in case things go south." She stared at him in shock and nodded her head. His hand was still held out for her. She took it and stood up with the help of the white haired boy in front of her.

"I'll take as many of you guys with me as I can!" Her smile grew and her eyes seemed to shine with glee. She gave Soul a hug and then turned towards everyone else. I gave her smile and decided to speak up since their little moment was over.

"Let's head back home." Maka stopped for a moment as a serious look crossed her features. I looked her in the eyes and she seemed conflicted.

"What's wrong?" I was curious. I had never seen her like this before.

"Can we all stay at the apartment?" I gave her a small smile and nodded my head. Everyone else just simply nodded and agreed. Maka smiled once again as we headed towards their apartment.

 **A/N: I know I haven't updated in awhile. I'm sorry about that. I'm trying to balance having a job and school. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Thank you for everything and being awesome readers.**

 **Remember guys: Smile. That and stand up to bullying. You can save a life that way.**

 **I'm going to sign out now. Thanks again and I'll update again as soon as I can.**

 **-BlueJay Robin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maka's POV**

I feel like such a child. I don't exactly _need_ everyone with me. I could manage just fine without it. I guess it's just one of those things where I need reassurance. This is one of the biggest secrets I have kept from any of them. I know I should have told them but I just... couldn't. No. I _wouldn't_ tell them. I was afraid that they would judge me and push me away.

The walk to the apartment was horrible. It was silent which means I was left with my own thoughts. The cat that showed up while I was trying to get them to show themselves was my familiar. Oddly enough it was a cat. I guess it's because I had connected to Blair. tough, she does sometimes get a bit annoying.

The apartment door was in arms reach. I was relieved when I opened it and found the house in order. Usually, I would come home to find the entire apartment a disaster. I'm not sure why the place is so clean, though.

I couldn't help but feel at ease when Black Star threw himself onto the couch and started flipping through the channels. He finally settled on the news and laid there while the rest of us went off to do our own thing. Tsubaki and Liz went into the kitchen and started making dinner. Patty created origami giraffes, Kid watched TV with Black Star, and Soul... I'm not sure what he was doing. He couldn't sit still long enough for me to figure out. He would start pacing or he would go and talk to everyone else.

I had locked myself in my bedroom and hid from everyone else. No one came and talked to me or get my attention. I could hear muffled voices through the door. Quiet sobs escaped my lips every time the thought of rejection entered my mind. I was scared. I felt like I was going to die. It was horrible. I wish they had never figured out.

A soft knock on the door saved me from my thoughts. The door opened slowly as the red-eyed, white haired boy walked into my bedroom. He sat at the edge of the bed and stared at me for a second before deciding to speak.

"Everyone's wondering where you're at. They're waiting for you to join them." Why? Why are they waiting? They don't have a reason to.

I nodded my head and stood up. My legs were shaking as I took a step out of the bedroom. Everyone was in the living room watching the news. I quietly walked over and sat next to Tsubaki who was on the floor. She looked at me and smiled. I felt a little bit of warmth from the gesture. It was enough to make me smile back.

We were all taken off guard when Black Star sat up straight suddenly. He turned the TV up and listened closely as the man spoke.

 _"_ Breaking news. A new threat has entered Death City. A few young teenage girls have been kidnapped and have yet to be found. The only clue is a note that has been left at the places where the kidnappings take place. We have come to the conclusion that they all form a statement, though it is incomplete. All we have discovered as of this point is 'Underground. 7 PM. Luck.' The police are doing all they can to find the chil-" Black Star shut the TV fast enough to make someone's head spin.

 **Black Star's POV**

 _Maka's hiding something. She has to be._ I turned towards the green eyed girl and noticed how tense she had become. She was curling her fingers into the palm of her hand. A look of fear was on her face as she stared at the screen. Blood started dripping from her hands as her fist turned a deathly shade of white.

"Let's go after them! This is the best start to showing I am starting to surpass God! Ha ha ha!" I let out a loud laugh as my voice traveled throughout the room. Maka relaxed slightly and turned towards me. Her green eyes met my eyes. A bright smile suddenly appeared on her face as she looked towards everyone.

"Let's do it! We can grab the last ingredients while we're at it!" She was surprisingly optimistic as she agreed with my plan. Everyone's gaze turned to her as she started explaining her idea. Everyone's eyes were full of shock as she started to go into detail about what we need to pack and how we would prepare.

"...We meet back here in 1 hour." We sat still for a mere moment as we all split up and ran towards our house. A smile was evident on her features as everyone, minus her and Soul, of course, ran out to go to their homes and pack for the long journey ahead.

 **TIME SKIP :( :(**

I knocked on the door to Maka and Soul's apartment. I could hear music through the door and the sound of footsteps. A loud 'thump' was heard as the door opened. I turned towards Tsubaki and gave her a confused look before walking inside. Kid stood in the corner of the room watching the scene play out in front of him.

Maka turned towards Soul and threw a punch. Soul ducked as her fist went flying over his head. The remote was being held in Soul's hand as Maka tackled him to the ground.

"Give me the remote!"

"No way!" I started to laugh as Maka started to reach towards the remote. She ended up falling forward and landing on Soul's stomach. He shoved her off of him before running over to the other side of the room.

"Your God has arrived!" I decided that it was a good time to show myself. They both stopped what they were doing. Soul managed to get his act together and act cool while Maka blushed. They both smiled and greeted me in their own ways. Maka waved shyly and Soul came up to me and gave me a fist bump. Tsubaki stepped in front of me and over to where the blonde haired girl stood. I smiled and turned towards Kid.

"Come join me, my fellow follower!" I started laughing as Kid walked over and punched me in the gut. Liz and Patty walked out of the kitchen and over to where Maka stood. It was kind of funny really. They paid no mind to their God.

"Hey, Black Star. You ready?" Soul gave me a "cool" smile as he shoved his hands into his pockets and slumped over.

"Of course I'm ready! I'm the man who's going to surpass God!" I let out a laugh and failed to notice the emerald green eyes that were watching my every movement.

"You know, one of these days you're going to piss Maka off." I gave Kid a giant smile and started to laugh once again. A conversation formed between us as we waited for the okay to leave the apartment and start on our epic journey.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this up to this point guys. I know that this isn't my best work but I'm striving to get better. Thank you for being awesome readers and staying with me up to now. I appreciate the reviews and follows. Thank you for reading this and I hope to continue making you guys happy.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Remember to smile and show people how much you care about them! You never know how much time you have left.**

 **I'll update again as soon as I can. I'm planning on posting another story so keep an out on my page. Thank you all for being awesome people!**

 **3 BlueJay Robin 3**


	4. Author's Note (Please Read)

**Hey guys. I'm sorry about this. I hate people who do author notes as chapters. I honestly wish you guys would read this. This is for you guys.**

 **As you guys know I don't write very often which kind of sucks. I was thinking about quitting fanfiction once I started writing the third book. A part of me was doubting myself because of some things that have been going on at school.**

 **I know what it's like to feel like you don't fit in and what it's like to feel like you don't deserve to be on Earth. I got through most of that time by telling myself that I** _ **do matter**_ **and that I** _ **do have a place where I belong.**_ **I want you guys all to know that if you ever need to talk PM me. I don't want you guys to go through that.**

 **You are all really amazing people and I appreciate everything you've done for me. If it wasn't for you guys I probably would have quit writing. You guys are all worth it and you guys all have the opportunity to live awesome lives. I want you guys to share your voice.**

 **From now on I want to hear what you guys have to say. I'm going to start a one-shot series for a couple of shows. These shows are going to be what you guys pick. If you ever want something to be made for a special occasion say the word. I will do it.**

 **As a fanfiction writer, I feel like the people who follow my page and read the stories on my page are part of a community. I want you guys to know that I care about each and every one of you. I want you guys to know that you guys have helped so much ever since I started this journey. Every time I figure out that you guys enjoy the story I can't help but feel like I connect with you guys for the brief period of time that you read the story.**

 **I'm sorry that this wasn't an update. I honestly wanted to get this statement out there because I feel like you guys need to know this. You guys are really cool people and it's really awesome getting to see what you guys say about the story.**

 **I want you guys to know that this community is a place where your voice is going to be heard. It's the place where you can say almost anything you want and still be accepted and treated well by most of the people in the community. This is a place where you all belong and I want you guys to understand that.**

 **Continue being awesome. Continue commenting. Continue being who you are. Let your voice be heard.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **BlueJay Robin**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul's POV**

I couldn't help but feel hurt when Maka hesitated. Her eyes had been filled with a sense of doubt and dread but her face still had a smile on it. She was standing on the top step of our apartment. She took a few steps towards us, her body tense and stiff. She didn't look like the Maka that I know and love, she looked like a complete stranger that appeared to look like Maka, but had a completely different personality.

"Maka, we don't have to do this", I looked over to Kid who was giving Maka a gentle smile, his eyes full of sympathy. I looked over to where Maka was standing, only to be met with the sight of an empty space. My eyes started darting around, looking for any sign of my green eyed friend.

"Maka!" I looked towards the others who were wearing looks of confusion. Kid placed his hand on his shoulder, his eyes were soft and full of the same sympathy he had been showing Maka.

"Soul, just trust me. She ran inside while you weren't paying attention. She looked afraid." I roughly pushed Kid's hand off of my shoulder, my mind racing with more than one dark thought. I ran straight forward towards the door and was slightly surprised when I was able to open it without force.

"Soul, what are you-", I ran over to her. The second my arms made contact with her and wrapped around her she tensed up before relaxing.

"You're not allowed to run off anymore! If you even try I will make sure you stay handcuffed to me at all times!" I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I could remember every bruise and cut she had walked in with, every time she came purely exhausted and would sleep for an entire day or more, I could remember every word she spoke and every time she was scared to speak.

 _Is this how she felt when she saw my scar,_ I thought, _Is this why she could never stand to look at me after I was almost killed._ I felt the ash-blonde girl collapse in my arms, her head coming in contact with my shoulder. Pushing her away from me, I forced myself to look at the state she was in. Her face had become pale and her eyes were slowly drooping closed, her breathing had become ragged and heat had started emanating from her body.

"Soul", she said weakly, her eyes slowly closing shut,"I'll be out in a second." I held her closer to me, I could feel her body heat slowly rising as a dull glow formed around her small form. Her body temperature dropping rapidly as a bright light burst from her body, causing me to become blind. I heard her sudden shout of pain, it filled my ears.

"Maka", no response, "Maka!" The light faded and I saw the girl lying on her side in front of me. She was limp and lifeless, her breathing was coming out in short breaths, her eyes had closed, hiding her green eyes from me. I started shaking her slightly, her eyes opening more a brief moment before looking up at me with a look of pain.

"Soul, how are you not...", she let out a gasp and curled in on herself, a small light surrounded her small form, making her seem more like an angel than meister. I picked her up in my arms, her eyes staring into mine as I carried her down the stairs.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure I lay down while in Kid's car." I gave her a look of shock and bewilderment. I just watched release some of her magic and become weak in less than a minute and she expects me to trust that she'll be fine on this journey. I know it's not 'cool' for a guy to become super protective but... gosh dang it! It was worth not being cool if it meant Maka would be okay!

"I don't believe a single word leaving your mouth." She stopped for a moment. She stared at me, her eyes had become the slightest bit brighter but it was obvious she was still weak. She managed to lift her arm up and cup my face in her hands before her hand became limp again. I gave her a small smile and set her legs on the ground. She stumbled forward only the slightest bit before collapsing again. I held onto her as tigthly as I could with one arm while I opened the door with the other.

 **Liz's POV**

I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread fill the pit of my stomach when I saw Soul carry Maka out the door bridal style. She was almost completely limp in Soul's arm but her eyes were open, barely focusing on anything.

"What happened to her?! Soul if you-" Black Star was cut off by Maka's hand raising up slightly before falling again. She turned toward the person she looked at as an older brother and smiled slightly. Her eyes filling with pain as she willed her body to mover ever so slightly, a sign that she was alright.

"Just...", she let out a pained gasp before relaxing again,"get me in Kid's car." Black Star was still for a brief moment and I questioned if something Maka had said had killed his brain. I turned towards the car in an effort to make sure Maka would be okay but saw the blue hair running past me before I could take a step.

"Soul, what happened?" I couldn't help but wonder. His appearance had changed and it was obvious he had dropped his 'cool guy' act for her.

"I'm not sure anymore Liz. She can't explain it to me either but she said that if she could she would." I frowned slightly and turned my gaze to the sleeping girl resting in his strong arms. Her eyes were slowly closing as a yawn escaped her. She snuggled closer into Soul's chest causing the older teenager to turn his gaze to her.

"I can promise you Liz that I will make sure she's alright. She doesn't deserve this. We WILL fix whatever is happenign to her." By the way he was looking at Maka and making her his main priority I could tell that what he said was true. I looked back over to Maka and I couldn't help but notice how small she looked. Unlike the Maka that I had known for years, she had appeared to be fragile and innocent. It reminded how young she truly was.

For the first time I finally realized just how much Maka affected the gang. Without her everything would fall apart. She's always been the shoulder for everyone to cry on and the brains. She plays the biggest roll as the leader and can handle things better than Kid. She has courage and kindness that help shape her and make her who she is. She's so much more than that though. She has become the youngest sibling in a small family that everyone wants to protect and keep safe. She has become the glue that holds the gang together.

And I swaer that I will NEVER let anyone take her away from this world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul's POV**

I laid a gentle kiss on top of Maka's forehead. She shifted slightly before slowly opening her eyes, green irises meeting red. She smiled and slowly sat up, her smile never faded from her face but the sympathetic look remained in her eyes. I watched as she moved closer to me, our faces becoming only inches apart. I could feel every emotion I had bottled up threatening to break free. I wasn't going to let them. I couldn't let them. If Maka knew...

Before I could stop myself Maka's face was cupped in my hand. Her skin felt cold against my skin and for the first time, I realized how pale she had become. She was smaller, thinner, weaker. She was fragile. I couldn't help but feel nervous all of a sudden like a single move would shatter her.

She whipped her head around to face her window. I let out a sigh of relief. That feeling only later for a brief moment, however, the second I could see her eyes again they were turning a deep red and I could make out the figure of a man outside of her window. Her hand was gripping a part of her arm as though if she let go it would fall off. Fear had crossed through her eyes and she was watching the person outside of the window like a maniac.

"Kidd, stop the car!" She was in a hurry. It was horrifying. Kidd merely turned around and gave her a confused look. The car had started to slow down to a stop and she had turned her body so all Kidd and I could see was her back. She watched the window and I could make out the black marking appearing on the left side of her face. I reached my hand out and grabbed her shoulder causing her to tense up in shock.

Before she could react Kid and I had turned her around and were holding onto her for dear life. She wasn't struggling, just staring at us. I couldn't make out much except the fear in her eyes and her need to leave. Her eyes locked with mine and for a brief moment, I saw lust. She wanted me at that as much as I wanted her. I was seeing a side of Maka that many hadn't even considered looking for.

"Maka", my voice trailed off. I moved closer to her until I was inches from her. My grip on her had released, giving me the chance that I had wanted for so long. I grabbed her waist and leaned in to kiss her. My lips meeting hers and abusing the fact that she was within my grasp. I relaxed when she leaned into the kiss, her arms wrapping around my neck and pulling me closer to her. Our bodies fit perfectly together and we didn't part until we had to catch our breath.

Before I knew what was happening I felt a cold air surround my body and Maka was gone. I made an attempt to run after her but was stopped by a wall. Her body was slowly becoming smaller and smaller as the man grew larger and larger. Her hands had been out in front of her, a glowing orb flying from her palms. The man vanished within seconds, having been overcome by the light. Maka's body started to shiver and shake, she had turned to face us. I could make out her now completely blood red eyes and the look of fear on her face. I hated it.

Making a move to go towards her I didn't realize the wall had vanished. I was at her side in an instant, her soul becoming darker and darker with every passing second. She didn't seem to have the ability to move but it was obvious she wanted me away. It's too bad that I'm not going to listen. I'm not going to sit around and watch as my childhood friend suffers.

 **Kid's POV**

I was more than a little surprise when Soul was able to leave the car. The others stared at me for a brief moment, looking for the okay to leave. We all knew what Maka was going through and we all knew she needed help. I wasn't going to tell them about her darkening Soul. She managed to match wavelengths with Soul but the question was how long she would last. She was fading slower now but Soul isn't going to be enough. The longer she remains outside of the car the worse it' going to be. While being in the car does little to help it does enough to keep her from becoming dark. This isn't madness dark, this is evil dark.

I couldn't help but notice how her magic seems to affect how dark her soul is. It's obvious she's aware of this if she wasn't then she wouldn't be trying to get Soul to leave. I wasn't sure but something about how she had been acting lately seems to connect with how she is now. She's once again pushing us away instead of pulling her closer to herself. What was she trying to hid from us?

I gave them all a quick nod and followed shortly behind them as they ran towards Maka. Black Star wasn't focused on his ego for once and Liz was completely focused on Maka's frame. There was seriousness and worry within our small group of friends and it was almost too much to bare. I couldn't help but worry how Maka would react to all of us being around her. Her soul was becoming brighter slowly but it would keep flickering, almost like it wasn't there at all or it wasn't her's.

"Maka, look at me." Her head slowly lifted up and met Soul's gaze, her skin had become tan and a dragon was on her left cheek. She had managed to keep herself from becoming her own demon but there was no telling how long that would last. As well as I can see her demon is becoming stronger with every passing second and that man had something to do with it.

"Maka you're going to be okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." She stared at him, any recognition of him fading from her eyes as she clung to the last part of her that was fading. She was clinging on to the reality that she had grown up with and known for years. She was clinging on to her own life and onto everyone else's. Her soul was resonating with all of ours and it was horrifying.

"Maka! What's going on? Maka!" She was staring at Soul. Her breathing had become ragged and her soul was starting to flicker. It was still there as we were all aware but it was changing. With every flicker, it was becoming darker and darker, more and more evil. Soul placed a hand on her shoulder and met her gaze. He turned toward us and sent a message. We nodded our heads and closed our eyes as Soul pressed his head towards Maka's.

 **Soul's POV**

Her body was warming up. Her soul was dark, unlike the Maka's that I've known for so long. I pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and spoke words so quietly only those close to us could hear.

"I love you, Maka Albarn." Her eyes widened and I saw a flicker of hope in them as she met my gaze.

"I love you to Soul Eater." I pressed my lips against hers and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into the kiss and I was vaguely aware of her skin cooling off. We released and when I looked into her eyes they were almost completely green. There was still red but it was clear the danger has passed for now. This showed us though that we had to start keeping a closer eye on her.

"Soul." I looked around her and took in her posture. Dirt covered her knees and blood was dripping onto the ground from her hands. Her eyes contained a pained look and I felt my heart leap to my throat. Something about the way she looked sitting there, defenseless, made me want to take her and protect her, made me _want_ to keep an eye on her. "I'm sorry."

Within less than a second everyone around us was on the ground and it was just me and Maka standing there. Her eyes remained locked on mine as she moved towards me. She slowly lifted my shirt off until it was completely off of me. Her hands rested on my scar, her eyes remaining locked on mine the entire time.

"Maka what are you-" I was cut off by a shock hitting my chest in the location of the scar. The others slowly arose from their positions on the ground and watched as Maka lifted her hands off of my chest, revealing the bare skin. She let out a pained gasp and fell forward, a red substance barely covering her shirt. She fell forward, straight into my chest. Her eyes were focusing on my shoulder, the substance no longer slipping through her shirt.

"Maka!" Black Star ran towards us. His eyes remained locked on Maka and my chest. The scar had faded, leaving my chest bare and plain again. Any signs that I had even saved my partner's life were gone. I dropped to my knees and set Maka on the ground, her shirt slipping off of her small frame revealing the same scar that was on my chest only moments ago.

"Maka. Maka. Make come on!" I shook her gently. Her eyes remained in a half open and half closed state while everyone hovered around her.

"Maka come on. This can't be happening. This isn't normal. Maka come on you need to get up!" Black Star shook her and her eyes opened only the slightest bit more. Her showed no signs of recognition for so long I felt like I had failed her. I had promised myself I would protect her with my life. Now here she was, lying on the cold ground, struggling to wake up.

 **Black Star's POV  
** I grabbed Maka's hand and held it for a brief moment, hoping for a response. She laid there for a moment with a confused look on her face before her eyes widened, revealing her green eyes. She placed a hand on her chest and a small smile appeared on her face when she felt the scar on her chest. Her eyes rested on me for a brief second before looking straight up. Her body bent at her middle and her legs bent at her knees. She curled into a ball, her head now higher from the ground.

"Why did you do that Maka?! That was reckless!" She shot me a glare before rolling her eyes. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a book. Before I knew what was happening the book was on the ground at my feet and Maka was struggling to stand. Her frame was wobbly and shaky causing her to lose balance. She fell into Soul's waiting arms and stayed there for a moment before pushing herself out of his embrace and standing straight up, using Soul as a support structure.

"Now we're even Soul." Soul's face became one of realization as he stared at the scar that crossed over her chest. The only sign that it had ever existed in the first place.

"Maka, you didn't owe me. I did it to protect you. If I hadn't I wouldn't be here right now. I love you, Maka Albarn. That's why I did it. I don't want to see you killed." Her face became bright for a brief second before she whipped around and turned to face Kid. His eyes were resting on her bloody hands, his face an expression of shock. She willingly walked over to him and placed her hands within his own, allowing him to take a look at it.

"We'll go back to the car and get them taken care of there. For now, I want you to stick with Star and Soul. If anything happens to you they are to help you at all cost. For the time being, they will be keeping an eye on you. Since you don't have your familiar yet there isn't much you can do." She nodded her slightly and walked over to me. Her eyes remained locked on mine for a brief moment before she raised her arm up causing a dragon to appear out of the ground. It disappeared within seconds and she lost her balance again, falling into my embrace.

I smirked slightly as she struggled to get out of my grasp. Her squirming was no match for my strength. I slipped my arm under her knees causing her to start punching me. I smirked at her desperation and picked her up off of the ground, her form relaxing slightly in my arms. I could feel Soul glaring at me but I just brushed it off and focused on the girl who had stopped struggling.

"Haha! You should know better than to try and escape the man who is going to surpass god." I could feel her glaring at me and felt her shift slightly. Before I could react there was a book in her hands and "Maka-Chop" was being yelled in my ear. I fell to the ground and Maka rolled out of my arms. Her form landing in front of Soul who smirked before picking her up the same way I did. The glare had disappeared from her face and she had snuggled closer to Soul's chest.

 _She's mine._ After mouthing the words a smirk settled over his features and placed a kiss on Maka's lips. She squeaked slightly before Maka-Choppin Soul as well causing him to fall to the ground. Maka crawled from his arms and over to Kid who willingly let her use him as support. She whispered something in his ear that was apparently funny because he burst out laughing only moments later.

"You better not be talking about us!" I let out a laugh and stared at Soul who was starting to get ticked off.

"Unlike you Soul they have nothing bad to say about me for I am their god!" I let out a hearty laugh before being tackled by Soul.

 **Kid's POV**

I let out a sigh and continued walking forward. One of my hands was wrapped around Maka's waist and the other was at my side. It felt nice getting to be hanging out with the gang like we are now but Maka was right, "Black Star and Soul ae horrible at flirting and they need to kill their tough guys acts for two seconds and be nice for once."

"We need to hurry and find a place to camp. We only have a few hours before sunrise and after tonight I can't be spotted during the day." I stared at her for a moment. A serious look had rested on her features and the anger from only moments ago had disappeared.

"Why is that?" I was curious, I knew about her troubles and her fight to survive but why couldn't she go outside?

My question was answered when she shined a light on her skin, causing her soul to be revealed and her body to appear slightly transparent.

"I used a spell that makes my soul part of my physical body so I can transfer injuries. I'm no longer in a 100% human body."


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul's POV**

I stared at the tired girl in front of me and couldn't help but smile. Her eyes had turned serious and she was suddenly back to the old Maka Albarn. She had taken control and made everyone aware that they would not go against her. She was an angel until she was around everyone else. She made people aware that she wasn't someone to be messed with. Day by day her soul would grow stronger and brighter. It never ceased to amaze me how much control she had over her own soul. Without a second thought, she could reach her soul out to mine and take control over what was going on inside my mind. She managed to even learn how to reach out to other people's souls, allowing her to use any weapon.

"Hahaha, your God will do as you ask for a goddess." Tsubaki's face turned red and she glared at the horrible assassin. Maka's hands were balled into fists and her lips were curled back into a scowl. I took a step towards Black Star, a look of pure hatred in my eyes. He failed to notice the ever-increasing anger radiating off of the 3 figures standing in front of him. Kidd was chuckling in the background as Liz and Patty stepped forward with us. Patty was grinning like usual and laughing at Black Star's situation. Liz simply glared at the blue-haired boy as he continued to keep up his usual clown act.

Maka took a step forward and reached her hand out to me. Kidd took a step forward as if to argue until Black Star decided to open his large mouth again.

"I will continue doing better than Kidd for you Maka! I will fight anyone to prove that I am the best!" Kidd put his hands up in surrender and gestured for Maka to continue. She grinned as I transformed into a scythe, the red and black blade picking up the moonlight.

Tsubaki sighed and turned into her weapon form. Black Star had suddenly stopped and stared at the two weapons. All he did was laugh.

"Of course Maka can't take me on with just her hands! She needs a weapon or she'll never be able to defeat me!" Maka growled under her breath and I was dropped to the ground.

"Don't be stupid! This isn't a fair fight! Maka!" I was ignored. Her feet started pounding on the ground as she rushed towards Black Star. A loud 'thud' was heard on the ground as his back made an impact with the dirt. Before I could register what was happening, Maka was already away from the group, a dull glow leaving her hands. A small cat crawled out of the ground and glared at the meister. I was ready to step in and pull her out of there. Black Star was standing though, and it was obvious he wasn't going to give up the fight easily.

 **Tsubaki's POV**

 _I hope Maka's going to be all right. It's obvious she's in pain but it seems she's only focused on putting Black Star in his place._ Soul _is worried, he's no longer in scythe form. What if-,_ Black Star was charging. Maka's hands were in front of her as a burst of light was released from them. Black Star had easily avoided it though. he was grinning like a maniac, leaving Maka in a confused state. I could see her soul, even though it was just barely. It was pulsing, almost like a heartbeat. I couldn't help but feel worried. She was stalk still, eyes wide with shock at my partner's state.

"Maka!" Soul's cries went in vain as Maka went Spiraling onto the ground. Her Soul, once bright and vibrant, was now turning a dark color. Soul took a step back and fell to the ground when Maka shakily stood up. Her shirt was becoming dotted with red as she glared at the assassin in front of her. She glanced at Soul and suddenly, it was obvious what she was planning. Her heart had begun to beat rapidly, her soul becoming darker. The deep red that we had seen only hours ago had returned, revealing that everything she once would never do would be done.

She aimed another blast at Black Star who continued running. In an instant she was gone, leaving Black Star a confused mess. Maka reappeared behind Black Star, pocket knife in hand. Kidd was up in an instant running towards Maka before she could deal out the life taking blow. I could tell he wasn't going to be fast enough. All Soul and I could do was stand in terror, awaiting Black Star's certain death.

Time slowed as Black Star turned around. The knife was kicked out of Maka's hands and a punch was sent to her chest. Soul jumped up and ran, trying to stop Black Star from hitting the wound on Maka's chest, the one Soul once had. Her body became transparent as Black Star's fist passed through her chest, her eyes faltering as he shouted in pain. She stepped back, his body falling to the ground as he clutched his bloodstained arm in agony. Maka stood still, watching over my partner like how a predator watches over prey. I had to take a step back in order to avoid running towards the meister. Her eyes slowly returned to their normal shade and she took a step towards Black Star. Soul had stopped in his tracks, hesitating to stop his meister who was holding Black Star's arm. He was looking at her, eyes wide as he watched the glow coming from her hand on the ground. He attempted to rip his arm out of Maka's grip but to no avail.

"Maka, stop being such an idiot and let go of my arm!" Black Star was sitting there, helpless as Maka did the same thing she did with Soul. Speaking of...

"Maka! Knock it off! We have stuff in the car! Baka!" Soul ran towards his partner. She had laid her hand on Black Star's forearm. The glow had become almost impossible to ignore as it slipped through her fingertips. The blood coming from Black Star's arm slowed down and blood started to drip from Maka's arm. The glow in her hand started to die down as Soul shook her, trying his best to stop her from taking our friend's injuries. He was glaring at Black Star, his eyes were becoming tear-stained as the last of the blood dripped from Black Star's arm, the wound being completely healed. Soul was frantically looking around, trying to figure out where on earth Kidd had disappeared to. Black Star was taking his shirt off, ripping pieces off of it along the way. Maka remained still, she was staring at her arm as though she had never seen it before, the blood dripping from it slowing down to an almost complete stop.

Black Star suddenly stopped and glanced at his arm. The wound had returned. It was doing nothing more than giving miniscule amounts blood as it healed completely. Soul had Maka wrapped in a tight embrace, yelling at her not to do anything like that again.

I stood there. I could feel Maka's soul giving off more energy than it should be. It had stopped pulsing, leaving behind a faded image of white.


End file.
